Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Munk Up
by Nostalgia Cop
Summary: After a terrible storm, neighbors of the Chipmunks and Chipettes were found murdered in their homes. Two of them were a married couple in the military, one Navy and one Marine Corps. How will they react to NCIS agents from DC not only get their statements, but ask for their help in stopping a terrorist in New York City only three days away from New Years? Probably different than us


It was late at night as the Chipmunks and Chipettes were about to go to bed. However, a bad storm had just struck the neighborhood, and it was just beginning. Simon was looking at the weather report, determining whether or not the storm will affect the school days, while the others were either studying, doing their hair, or just... being lazy.

"This storm is only until tomorrow morning at four." Simon said.

"Thanks for the update, wet blanket." Alvin said. Just then, a strike of lightning struck a power transformer and knocked the power out in the whole neighborhood. The girls all jumped and ran to the other side of the room, jumping into the boys' beds and hugging them. Alvin wasn't liking the idea.

"I don't think we should sleep in separate beds tonight." Brittany said.

"You know the rules, Britt." Alvin said.

"Still," Brittany said, "I don't think we should."

"If Dave catches us in the same bed," Alvin said, "fully clothed or not, he'll flip his lid and ground us! Not to mention, he'll think it was MY idea and ground me!"

"You're overreacting, Alvin." Brittany said.

"Actually," Simon said, "Alvin has a point. If Dave caught us like this, he'd think it was Alvin's idea and ground him. Flipping his lid, though a bit farfetched, is also a possibility." Footsteps were then heard and Alvin tensed up.

'Judgement time.' Alvin said. Dave then walked in and had a flashlight in his hand.

"Are you okay, girls? I heard screaming." Dave said.

"Power transformer blew and scared us." Jeanette said.

"Well," Dave said, "I hope you aren't scared to sleep in your own beds. You know the rules."

"Dave," Brittany said, "can we please sleep next to the boys tonight?"

"Did Alvin put you up to this?" Dave asked. Alvin gave a look and Brittany shook her head.

"No, Dave," Brittany said, "he didn't. I'm asking on my own free will." Dave looked at Alvin, who had his paw on his head.

"Alright," Dave said, shocking Alvin, "just this once. Only because this storm is worse than any other one we've had."

"Thanks, Dave." Brittany said.

"No problem," Dave said, "but I have two stipulations. The first one is no 'munking around' with each other. The second one, if you do end up 'munking around' tonight, tell me tomorrow morning."

"Understood, Dave!" They all said. Dave nodded and closed the door, going back to his room. At this point, it was around 11 PM, so all of them went to bed. However, another strike of lightning caused the power transformer in another neighborhood to blow, scaring the girls again.

* * *

A man is walking with a knife in his hand. He walked towards a house and went to the back door. He picked the lock and opened it silently, walking in and going to the master bedroom. He held up the knife, standing over one of the homeowners. He held up the knife and lightning struck as it came down.

* * *

[The next day...]

Alvin woke up first, which surprised him, and looked at the others. Theodore and Eleanor had "munked around" whereas Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, and him didn't.

'Jeez, you two.' Alvin thought. He then went to the bathroom and started to wash his face.

"I can't believe I was right next to Brittany and I wasn't the one who 'munked around' last night." Alvin said. He then finished and went to the kitchen. As he walked there, he saw the house of the next door neighbor open. Alvin knew something was wrong and picked up the phone, dialing 9-1-1.

"LA County 9-1-1," the dispatcher said, "what's the nature of your emergency."

"Hi," Alvin said, "my name is Alvin Seville. My next door neighbor's back door is open, and they never keep it open. Could you send a unit to perform a welfare check? I'm getting a bad feeling."

"A unit will be there shortly." The dispatcher said.

"Thank you," Alvin said, "and could you keep this on the DL so the 'vultures' stay out."

"Already done." The dispatcher said. Alvin then hung up and looked to see Dave.

"Alvin," Dave said, "did you just-"

"Our neighbors are military," Alvin said, "meaning they have a strict routine. They NEVER leave their back door open." Dave started to say something, but stopped and thought about it. After everyone woke up, and Theodore and Eleanor were scolded by Dave, there was a knock at the door. Alvin went to it and opened it.

"Alvin Seville?" A man asked.

"LA County Sheriff's Office?" Alvin asked.

"Deputy Schaefer," the man said, "this is my partner, Deputy Boulevardes. You did the right thing. We responded to the scene, and what we discovered shocked us."

"What happened?" Alvin asked.

"Your neighbors are muerto." Deputy Boulevardes said.

"Dude!" Deputy Schaefer said.

"Well they are!" Deputy Boulevares said. Alvin gave a look.

"Learn subtlety." Deputy Schaefer said.

"Even I know that." Alvin said.

"Anyways," Deputy Schaefer said, "we need you to come by the house. The investigators need your statement."

"Understandable." Alvin said. Brittany came up from behind and pulled Alvin's hood up. Alvin had no reaction, which surprised Brittany.

"Nothing? Really? That ALWAYS gets a reaction out of you, Alvin." She said.

"Not this time, Britt." Alvin said, pulling his hood down.

"What do you need?" Brittany asked.

"My gloves and disposable shoes." Alvin said. Brittany looked shocked and Simon went to Alvin and felt his head.

"Not running a fever." Simon said.

"Alvin," Brittany said, "were you bitten by the same spider that bit Simon on that island. You HATE those things!"

"I've been watching a lof of cop shows lately," Alvin said, "and I know how crime scene protocol works. Don't judge me." Simon and Jeanette were shocked.

"I'll go get them." Simon said.

"Thanks, Si." Alvin said. Simon then left and Jeanette went to Alvin.

"Are you dying, Alvin?" She asked.

"No," Alvin said, "but our neigbors did." Dave dropped a plate he was holding, Brittany gasped, Simon froze, Jeanette's jaw dropped, and Theodore and Eleanor fainted.

"Our next door neighbors are dead?" Dave asked.

"See," Deputy Schaefer said, "this is the power of subtlety." Simon hurried and got what Alvin asked for, Jeanette gave Alvin a pair of shades, Dave went to wake up Theodore and Eleanor, and Brittany grabbed Alvin's hat.

"Promise me you'll be safe." Brittany said.

"You sound like Simon, Britt." Alvin said.

"You're going to a crime scene, Alvin. I get a free pass on this." Brittany said. Alvin smiled and Simon gave Alvin the stuff he asked for.

"I'll be fine." Alvin said. He then gave Brittany a quick peck on her cheek before quickly leaving the house. Brittany was frozen in place, unsure of what to think, do, or say.

'Did Alvin just kiss my cheek.' Brittany asked.

At the scene, Alvin had just finished his statement and started to go home. However, he felt something off. He then went inside the house, putting the disposable shoes and gloves on, and went to where the bodies were found. No one said anything about it. He looked around and nearly got sick, but held it in. He then looked at the scene and recognized it from a movie. He started to visualize it in the setting, seeing what had happened. When the investigators started to send uniforms to investigate the front of the house, he knew something was off.

"That's a diversion," Alvin said, "to throw you off. Check the back first. This is out of a movie I saw." The Investigator started to say something, but CSU interrupted.

"He's right," the tech said, "we found prints leading to another neighborhood. Four more bodies were found in a house. We're after a serial killer."

[Later that night...]

Alvin was sitting outside, looking around. He was contemplating about what had happened.

'We found prints leading to another neighborhood. Four more bodies were found in a house. We're after a serial killer.' Alvin remembered. Brittany then walked outside and looked at Alvin.

"Alvin," Brittany said, "it's time for dinner." Alvin stayed silent, not saying a word.

'Not a word from him.' Brittany thought.

"Alvin," Brittany said, "is everything okay?"

"No, Britt." Alvin said.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"If I told you," Alvin said, "you'd have nightmares."

"Try me, Alvin." Brittany said.

"LA County Sheriff's arrested a serial killer that slaughtered over 90 families in a period of five days," Alvin said, "and he got inspiration from several horror, drama, and crime movies that were rated R due to immense blood and gore." Brittany looked at Alvin in shock, but understood.

"Not in the mood for eating then, huh?" Brittany asked.

"Not in the slightest," Alvin said, "it would come back up."

"Alvin," Brittany said, "you shouldn't keep things locked up. It'll eat away at your psyche until you go insane."

"You're sounding like Simon again." Alvin said.

"Well that's because I love you, Alvin!" Brittany said, quickly covering her mouth. Alvin looked at Brittany in shock.

"What did you just say?" Alvin asked. Brittany started to freak out, but sighed.

"I said I loved you, Alvin." Brittany said. Alvin smiled and Brittany went to him.

"I'm glad you said that, Britt." Alvin said.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Because I love you, too. I just didn't realize it until now." Alvin said. Brittany blushed and Alvin held her close. The two then looked in each others eyes, slowly moving closer. That is, until Simon interrupted.

"Come on, you two. Dinner's getting cold." Simon said. He then went back inside and Alvin mentally groaned.

"Buzzkill." Alvin and Brittany said, simultaneously. They looked at each other in shock, but it went away.

"Let's go eat." Alvin said. Brittany stopped him and pulled him closer to her, kissing him on the lips. Alvin was shocked at first, but soon gave in. Dave went outside to get them, only to see the two of them kissing. He stayed quiet and let it happen, seeing how mature the two of them have become. When they broke the kiss, Alvin smiled and held Brittany's paw. The two then walked inside.

"Not a word of that to anyone, Alvin." Brittany said.

"Dave saw us," Alvin said, "so why should we care what they think." Brittany smiled.

'You haven't changed, Alvin. You've improved.' Brittany thought. Alvin smiled and kissed Brittany's cheek.

'Thanks, Britt.' Alvin thought.

* * *

The next day, Alvin was looking for a gift for Brittany. It turns out, Theodore and Eleanor weren't the only ones to "munk around" during the storm. Simon and Jeanette did, too, and they tried to cover it up. Alvin could hear Dave ranting in the next room, saying how disappointed he was at them. Dave wasn't the only one, though. Brittany was disappointed in them, too. Simon brought up the possibility that her and Alvin had "munked around" during the storm, but Dave proved him wrong by showing Alvin's bed. There wasn't a speck of white on it.

Alvin got tired of listening, so he put earplugs in. He then decided to look for customized jewelry for Brittany. He found a store in New York that does it, but it would be cheaper if they actually went there instead of shipping it. If it was shipped, it would cost $91 and change. Eleanor and Theodore then went to Alvin and took his earplugs out.

"Alvin," Theodore said, "stop ignoring us."

"Sorry," Alvin said, "but I was tired of the arguemania occuring in the next room."

"Understandable," Eleanor said, "and relatable."

"Are you looking for jewelry, Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"Yes," Alvin said, "I am. I plan on getting it as a gift for Brittany. However, I don't know her sizes for jewelry."

"I know them," Eleanor said, shocking Alvin, "and I know Jeanette's. A woman always knows these things, just in case that special day comes."

"Tell me." Alvin said. Eleanor then said Brittany's sizes and looked for a set. He found a ring and necklace set for $65.99 at the store. Theodore and Eleanor were amazed at the price.

"That much for a ring and necklace set?" Theodore asked.

"That's cheap," Eleanor said, "especially when it comes to using diamonds!"

"What's cheap?" Dave asked, hearing the end part of the conversation.

"Alvin found a ring and necklace set online at a store in New York." Theodore said.

"Where in New York?" Dave asked.

"New York." Alvin said.

"Alvin," Dave said, "I'm serious."

"So am I, Dave." Alvin said. Dave was shocked.

"You found a ring and necklace set for cheap in New York City?" Dave asked.

"I did," Alvin said, "and it's made out of diamonds."

"Who'd you piss off?" Dave asked.

"Why do you always think I pissed someone off when I look for a gift for someone?" Alvin asked.

"You didn't?" Dave asked.

"No," Alvin said, "I didn't."

"Then why are you?" Dave asked. Alvin motioned for Dave to come closer. Dave went closer and knelt down.

"It's a gift for Brittany," Alvin whispered, "and I don't want her to know about it. We should probably plan a trip to New York City so I can get it."

"You already ordered it?!" Dave whispered, freaking out.

"No," Alvin whispered, "not yet. I'm wanting your permission to do so."

"How much is it?" Dave whispered.

"It's $65.99 in the store," Alvin whispered, "to have it shipped would be that, plus $14.95 for shipping and handling, and the 13.3% sales tax. So, to have it shipped out, it would cost $91.71. Before you freak out, I did the math myself using a calculator. It's cheaper to order it for pick up in the store than to have it shipped here." Dave thought about it for a bit.

"Do it," Dave whispered, "I'll pay for it if I have to." Alvin nodded and ordered the set. After a few moments, he saw that it would be ready in three days. Dave then got a message and nearly dropped his phone.

"Everything okay, Dave?" Eleanor asked.

"Pack your bags," Dave said, "we're going to New York. You've been asked to perform on New Years Eve in Times Square."

"That's five days away!" Theodore said.

'Plenty of time for me to get Brittany's gift.' Alvin said. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Brittany said. She then opened the door and saw two men in the doorway.

"Is this the Seville residence?" One of them asked.

"Dave," Brittany said, "it's for you!" Dave went to the door and looked at the two men.

"Can I help you?" Dave asked. The two men then showed IDs.

"NCIS," one of them said, "I'm Special Agent Torres, this is Special Agent McGee."

"We need to talk to Alvin Seville." Agent McGee said.

"Alvin," Dave said, "it's for you!" Alvin went to the door and looked at them.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"We understand that you placed the 911 call that lead to the discovery of your neighbors' bodies." Agent Torres said.

"Yeah," Alvin said, "I did. I take it they were Navy and Marines."

"Yeah," Agent McGee said, "how did you know?"

"Cop shows. NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Alvin said.

"Well," Agent Torres said, "we just wanted to say thanks for helping with the case. It was a big help to know how the killer thought."

"Where do you plan on going for vacation?" Agent McGee asked.

"Probably in New York." Dave said.

"We know someone who lived in New York for a time." Agent McGee said.

"If you say so." Agent Torres said.

"Well," Alvin said, "we need to get packing for our trip."

"Right," Agent McGee said, "here's my card. Call if you need anything."

"We will." Dave said, taking the card.

"I need to hear it," Agent Torres said, "just once." Alvin and Brittany grinned. Dave sighed.

"Do it." Dave said.

"You ready, Britt?" Alvin asked.

"You know it, Alvin." Brittany said.

"Three, two, one." Dave said.

"Pack a bag and get your coats!" Alvin said.

"Grab your purse and let's hit the road!" Brittany said.

"We're going to New York City!" Alvin and Brittany said.

* * *

Dave and the others stepped out of the airport and into New York City. Alvin started getting excited.

"Go ahead, Alvin," Dave said, "they're playing the song anyways." Brittany giggled a bit, but Alvin stopped that by grabbing Brittany's paw and pulling her closer to him.

"_Start spreading the news_," Alvin sang, "_I'm leaving today. I want to be a part of it. New York, New York._" Simon smiled and Jeanette nudged him. Simon grinned.

"_These vagabond shoes_," Simon sang, "_they are longing to __stray. Right to the very heart of it. New York, New York._" Theodore slid in.

"_If I can,_" Theodore sang, "_make it there. I'll make it anywhere. It's up to you, New York, New York._"

"Taxi!" Dave said. A taxi pulled over and Dave opened the door.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"What hotels can you recommend?" Dave asked. The driver looked and saw the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"I know of a good one." The driver said. He then drove to a good hotel and Dave looked shocked.

"Holy Mother of the Lord." Dave said. The girls gasped and the boys' jaws dropped.

"This is one of the best hotels in Manhattan!" Simon said.

"Nice!" The girls said.

"Better than nothing." Theodore said. Dave smiled and nodded, paying the driver.

"Keep the change." Dave said. They went inside and checked in, only to see Agent McGee.

"Agent McGee?" Alvin asked.

"Paid the cabbie to bring you here," Agent McGee said, "and I booked your room for you."

"You didn't have to do that?" Dave said.

"I wanted to." Agent McGee said.

"Which room?" Alvin asked.

"Best view of the city." Agent McGee said. Alvin and Brittany gasped.

"THE PENTHOUSE?!" They asked.

"If I didn't know any better," Agent McGee, "I'd offer you a job at NCIS." They went to the Penthouse Suite and Dave dropped the bags, only for Agent McGee to catch them.

"Finish it up, guys." Dave said. Alvin smiled and looked at his brothers, only for Brittany to nudge him. That's when he had an idea. He whispered something into Brittany's ear and she nodded.

"_If I can_," Alvin and Brittany sang, "_make it there._"

"_I'll make it_," Simon and Jeanette sang, "_anywhere._"

"_It's up to you_," Theodore and Eleanor sang, "_New York, New York!_"

"_New York!_" The Chipmunks and Chipettes sang. Dave smiled and nodded.

"Alright," Dave said, "I'll get everything settled. You guys can go sightseeing."

"Time for shopping!" Brittany said.

"Let's go to the Natural History Museum." Simon said.

"Right with you." Jeanette said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Theodore said.

"Yup." Eleanor said.

"Food carts and food trucks!" Theodore and Eleanor said.

"What about you, Alvin?" Dave asked.

"Actually go sightseeing. You know, the Statue of Liberty, Ground Zero, the Empire State Building, the Brooklyn Bridge, Times Square, Staten Island." Alvin said. Dave started to say something, but stopped.

"Normally," Dave said, "I'd be surprised. Yet, I'm not this time." Alvin left before everyone and went to the locations he talked about. After he finished, he looked and saw Agent Torres talking with someone.

"Stay out of trouble, Petty Officer." Agent Torres said. The man gave a look and Alvin smiled.

"That bored, huh? You're making up things to ask sailors?" Alvin asked. Agent Torres looked at Alvin and sighed.

"I'm bored out of my mind, man! There's nothing for me to do, and I can't go back to DC until McGee finishes with the errand he has to do." Agent Torres said.

"Well," Alvin said, "how about we hang out for a bit?"

"I wish," Agent Torres said, "but I can't. I'm still working, and I can't leave this spot until McGee relieves me." Alvin then saw someone acting suspicious, and had what appeared to be a bulge.

"He look suspicious to you?" Alvin asked. Agent Torres looked at the man and nodded.

"Very suspicious." Agent Torres said.

"Bulge on the left side," Alvin said, "possibly a gun. Proceed with caution." Agent Torres then approached the guy and "accidentally" bumped into him.

"Watch it!" The guy said.

"Sorry," Agent Torres said, "I didn't mean to. By the way, I'm a federal agent. Special Agent Nick Torres, NCIS. Mind opening your jacket for me please?" The man started to bolt, but Agent Torres grabbed him and forced him to the ground. Alvin ran up and opened the jacket.

"Gun!" Alvin said. Two Officers then ran up, weapons drawn.

"NYPD," one of them said, "hands up!"

"NCIS!" Agent Torres said, showing his badge and ID. Alvin pointed out the gun and the Officers assisted Agent Torres in arresting the man.

"This is bullshit!" The man said.

"You're bullshit." Alvin said.

"Oh, snap! You just got burned by the leader of the Chipmunks!" Agent Torres said.

"Wait," the other officer said, "Alvin Seville?!"

"No way!" Someone said.

"Okay," Agent Torres said, "give him some room!"

"We're hanging out," Alvin said, "whether you're working or not."

"Yeah," Agent Torres said, "I can agree."

"Let's go." Alvin said.

* * *

Simon and Jeanette were relaxing as Alvin walked in.

"I'm back!" Alvin said.

'Thankfully,' Alvin thought, 'I was able to get that gift for Brittany.'

"You enjoy the sights?" Simon asked.

"Yup," Alvin said, "I did. Also, ran into Agent Torres."

"Where is he?" A man asked, making himself known.

"You must be Gibbs," Alvin said, "his boss. Torres told me everything."

"Of course." Gibbs said.

"Anyways," Alvin said, "what brings you here?"

"You lookin' for a job." Gibbs said.

"Why?" Alvin asked.

"Because we need someone like you." Gibbs said.

"You want me to join NCIS?" Alvin asked.

"You got someone else in mind?" Gibbs asked. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Jeanette asked.

"NYPD," a voice said, "open the door." Dave went to the door and opened it.

"Can I help you?" Dave asked. The man showed a badge.

"Detective Jonathan McGarrett, Major Crimes Unit. I need to speak to Alvin Seville." Detective McGarrett said.

"Any reason?" Dave asked.

"I need his assistance in a case." Detective McGarrett said.

"What case?" Dave asked.

"We believe it's from a show widely watched on TV." Detective McGarrett said.

"What show?" Dave asked.

"What does it matter, Dave?" Alvin said.

"Alvin Seville?" Detective McGarrett asked.

"Yes," Alvin said, "how can I help the NYPD today?"

"Your services as a witness are no longer required," Detective McGarrett said, "because the man you pointed out was murdered along with the two Officers transporting him. Among the victims was a Naval Commander, making this case part of NCIS jurisdiction. I understand there's a NCIS agent here."

"Special Agent Gibbs," Gibbs said, "I take it you're turning the case over."

"Au contarire," Detective McGarrett said, "it's a joint investigation. Two colleagues of mine are dead, you have a dead Commander."

"Not to mention a scuzball." Alvin said.

"That, too." Detective McGarrett said.

"Alright," Gibbs said, "joint case."

"Good," Detective McGarrett said, "because I've arranged for the Commander's body to be sent to DC for an autopsy. One of your agents needs to fly with it."

"I'll have Agent Torres fly with it." Gibbs said.

"Good," Detective McGarrett said, "have a job application ready for me. I only have a short amount of time left before they reassign me to the Commissioner's detail. They say I'm better at protection than investigation."

"Like Hell you are." Gibbs said.

"Exactly." Detective McGarrett said.

"I'll have an application ready by the end of the day." Gibbs said.

"Make it two hours," Detective McGarrett said, "that's how long I have."

"Bullshit, no way." Gibbs said.

"Not kidding." Detective McGarrett said.

"Good grief." Gibbs said.

"No kidding." Alvin said.

"Screw it," Brittany said, "we're helping with this case. Whether Dave wants us to or not, we're helping. I can talk with the victims' families, see if I can get any information from them."

"Theodore and I can look over witness statements," Eleanor said, "see if anything matches up."

"Simon and Jeanette can handle that," Alvin said, "you can have a film festival with the traffic footage. See if you can find anything useful."

"You got it." Theodore said.

"Brittany and I are going with Agent Gibbs and Detective McGarrett to talk to the victims' families," Alvin said, "you guys contact one of them if you find anything." Alvin and Brittany then left, leaving a speechless Dave in their wake. Gibbs and Detective McGarrett followed them.

"My sedan is out front." Detective McGarrett said.

"Shotgun." Gibbs said.

"Knew it." Alvin and Brittany said, simultaneously. The four of them then left the hotel and went to interview the victims' families.

* * *

When Alvin and Brittany got back, Simon and Jeanette were taking a nap while Theodore and Eleanor were still watching the videos.

"Think we should wake them?" Brittany asked.

"Nah," Alvin said, "let them sleep. They need it." Brittany smiled and nodded. Alvin then saw Agent McGee and knew what he had. Agent McGee nodded and Alvin smiled.

"Well," Brittany said, "we learned something."

"What?" McGee asked.

"Our victims had nothing in common," Alvin said, "and they all had families with ties to religious figures. Chaplains, Priests, Pastors, Popes, you name it."

"We might be looking at a hate crime." McGee said.

"Not a hate crime," Alvin said, "otherwise, they wouldn't have put the bomb on the bottom of a RMP. The NYPD was targeted on this."

"I don't think that's true." McGee said.

"It is." Eleanor said.

"Found your bomber!" Theodore said. McGee went over to it and saw him.

"Can't get a clear image on his face." McGee said.

"Know someone who can?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah," McGee said, "but she's in DC." Just then, Alvin got a text from Gibbs.

"Oh, no." Alvin said.

"What is it?" McGee asked.

"Two more bombs went off," Alvin said, "both of them killing cops. One was an unmarked vehicle at a crime scene in Queens, the other was a supervisor's vehicle in Brooklyn."

"You gotta be kidding." Eleanor said.

"I wish I was." Alvin said. Just then, Detective McGarrett burst in the door, waking Simon and Jeanette up.

"Something wrong?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Detective McGarrett said, "I'm being kicked off the case!"

"What?!" Simon asked.

"They want me on the Commissioner's detail ASAP," Detective McGarrett said, "so they've reassigned my cases to rookie detectives!" Agent McGee got up and motioned for everyone to follow.

* * *

Alvin was moving through people like crazy trying to keep up with Agent McGee. He had taken them to One Police Plaza, the Headquarters of the NYPD, and was storming to the Commissioner's office. Detective McGarrett was following, still rip-roarin' pissed. When they got to the top floor, Agent McGee went to the conference room and burst in.

"Can we help you?" A Captain asked.

"You sure can," Agent McGee said, showing his badge and ID, "Special Agent Timothy McGee, NCIS. We're currently investigating the explosion that killed your officers and a Naval Commander. I understand that Detective Jonathan McGarrett is being reassigned to the Commissioner's detail?" One of the Captains tensed up and the Commissioner gave a look.

"What of it?" The Chief of Detectives asked.

"He's assisting NCIS on the case," Agent McGee said, "therefore his transfer conflicts with the case at hand."

"There's nothing that can be done." A Bureau Chief said. McGee pulled out a piece of paper.

"Not quite," Agent McGee said, "this is a letter signed by the Director of NCIS and the Secretary of the Navy. Detective McGarrett is to assist NCIS in solving this case as the Lead Detective in charge until the case is solved. This is a federal document stating such a fact." Agent McGee then slid the paper to the Commissioner who looked over it. He then stood up and sighed.

"I didn't want him on my detail in the first place," the Commissioner said, "and my Chief of Detectives is a moron for transferring my best out of his element. I already talked to your Director about this, and I agree with him fully. As soon as this case is closed, he'll be transferred to NCIS and undergo FLETC during this time. It'll be a shame to see him go, but he's proven himself worthy. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Agent McGee. NCIS will have our full support."

"Thank you, Commissioner." Agent McGee said. Detective McGarrett saluted and the Commissioner saluted back. They then left and Agent McGee led them down to the first floor.

"What was up with that?" Alvin asked.

"One of the Captains went tense when I mentioned McGarrett's transfer." Agent McGee said.

"They didn't know." Simon said.

"More like the Commissioner didn't know," Alvin said, "and he didn't approve."

"Someone's in for a scolding session." Brittany said.

"Yeah," Detective McGarrett said, "his Chief of Detectives."

"No kidding." Simon said.

"My question is this," Theodore asked, "why'd he tense up?"

"He's my new Captain," Detective McGarrett said, opening the doors for everyone to exit, "and the one responsible for requesting my transfer."

"Like Hell that'll happen." Agent Gibbs said.

"What's new, Gibbs?" Alvin asked.

"Bomb was the same as the last one," Gibbs said, "and it was used before by a terrorist cell. JTTF is giving the specifics to Kasey so she can confirm."

"She good?" Simon asked.

"She's still got a job, doesn't she?" Gibbs asked.

"When are we arriving?" Detective McGarrett asked.

"Five hours, FBI is allowing us to use their jet." Gibbs said.

"Where we going?" Eleanor asked.

"DC," Detective McGarrett said, "to work the case from that end."

"I'll tell Dave." Simon said.

"Already did," Gibbs said, "he said it was fine."

* * *

Agent Torres was straightening his desk as Agent Bishop was looking at a file.

"Why are you straightening your desk?" Bishop asked.

"Because the Chipmunks and Chipettes are on their way here," Torres said, "and I don't want them thinking I'm a slob."

"I tell you that every day," Bishop said, "but you never listen."

"Which is why he won't be given a raise." Gibbs said, walking in.

"Gibbs," Bishop said, "I've been doing research on our dead Commander. Seems he was looking at going into the reserves so he could work with the NYPD."

"He wasn't NYPD yet," Detective McGarrett said, "but it's still personal. Was that bomb traceable?"

"It was," Torres said, "and it hasn't been used in a long time. They found a print on one of the fragments that belonged to a plumber. A... Pinpin Pula." That name caused Gibbs, McGee, and Detective McGarrett to go on edge.

"He's supposed to be dead." Detective McGarrett said.

"Died when the Cape Fear exploded." McGee said.

"How is he alive?!" Gibbs asked.

"Who's Pinpin Pula?" Bishop asked.

"A former Abu Sayyaf terrorist responsible for countless bombings," Detective McGarrett said, "who was killed on a munitions ship called the Cape Fear when he detonated a bomb on it."

"He got better." Brittany said.

"Real better." Simon said.

"He came back from the dead." Jeanette said.

"No," Alvin said, "he faked his death then took an assumed name."

"How do you know about Pinpin Pula, Detective?" McGee asked.

"I was in the Navy when the Cape Fear exploded," Detective McGarrett said, "a Master-at-Arms aboard the 'Shall Not Perish' while she was docked in Italy."

"The 'Shall Not Perish' is a ship name?" Eleanor asked.

"He's talking about the _USS Abraham Lincoln_, Eleanor. That's just another name for it." Simon said.

"You were on the _Lincoln_?" McGee asked.

"That doesn't matter! What does matter is the fact a terrorist who was dead is alive, and he's targeting the NYPD! What's his motive?!" Gibbs asked.

"Revenge," Detective McGarrett said, "he's targeting the NYPD because he wants revenge against those who burned him. He's trying to go underground."

"You know this how?" McGee asked.

"Because that's what I'd do if I were him," Detective McGarrett said, "only I'd account for NCIS and the NYPD working together to catch me. He's not expecting it. He's expecting FBI."

"Of course." Torres said.

"They always handle bombings." Bishop said.

"Not this time." Gibbs said.

"No chance in Hell." Detective McGarrett said. Detective McGarrett then went to a computer and did a search. He then found what he was looking for and copied it down, pulling out his phone and making a call.

"_Hello?_" The caller asked.

"It's McGarrett. Increase patrols around Times Square during New Years, and search the area where the ball is for explosives or explosive nitrates! We're dealing with a former Abu Sayyaf terrorist!" Detective McGarrett said, ending the call. He then looked at Alvin.

"What is it?" Alvin asked.

"Tell her how you feel on New Years," Detective McGarrett said, "then give her the gift." He then got up and went to the elevator. The others followed and Bishop looked at her phone.

"Jet's waiting." Bishop said.

"Let's go." Gibbs said.

* * *

Dave waited in the hotel room anxiously, only for it to leave once he heard the door open and saw Alvin.

"Everything good?" Dave asked.

"Far from." Alvin said.

"Understandable," Dave said, "they found bombs in Times Square. Pretty sophisticated."

"They were made by a former Abu Sayyaf terrorist named Pinpin Pula," Simon said, going to his suitcase, "of course they're gonna be sophisticated." Simon then pulled out body armor and gave it to everyone.

"What are you guys up to?" Dave asked. Alvin put the armor on.

"We're going to help NCIS and the NYPD catch Pinpin Pula," Alvin said, adjusting the armor to his figure, "before he turns Times Square into a vacant lot."

"This has the potential of being as bad as 9-11," Jeanette said, "or worse."

"Then they should evacuate the city!" Dave said.

"That would escalate the situation," Simon said, "cause panic, and Pula would detonate the bombs before everyone got out! They don't want to create a panic!"

"They never even told the public?" Dave asked.

"On NCIS' orders." Theodore said.

"If the FBI were in charge of the case," Eleanor said, "this city would be nothing but rubble right now."

"You can leave if you want," Brittany said, "we're staying behind and stopping this guy before he turns this place into a wasteland." Agent Gibbs then walked in and Detective McGarrett followed.

"You guys ready?" Gibbs asked.

"Not quite," Alvin said, "we need weapons."

"I have that covered." Simon said. He then opened up a second case he had with him and tossed a rifle to Alvin, who caught it with ease.

"When did you make these?" Dave asked.

"The day Alvin told us our neighbors were dead." Simon said.

"I helped." Jeanette said, handing a rifle to Brittany.

"I reverse engineered the weapons the military use," Simon said, "and made them to where we can use them. They have the same effect as the actual weapons, but they can't be used effectively unless in close range."

"Pula won't let it get that far." Gibbs said.

"Which is why he has help." Jeanette said.

"There are more like us," Simon said, "talking chipmunks who are looking for purpose. Some have even considered joining he fight against terrorism. I made these weapons based on that idea. They aren't that effective on humans, but they're extremely effective on other chipmunks."

"That's why we have the body armor," Brittany said, "to hold them off so you can go after Pula."

"We know what we're doing," Alvin said, "so trust us."

"Always have." Gibbs said. He then tossed six badges to them, which they caught.

"Temporary, right?" Alvin asked.

"Depending on how good you do," Gibbs said, "you might get to keep them." Simon then handed Alvin a handgun and a holster. Alvin placed the rifle on his back and took them, placing them at his side. The others did the same thing, causing Dave to looked shocked.

'They're actually serious about this,' Dave thought, 'and nothing I say can stop them. They WANT to help take a terrorist down.'

"We're all set, Gibbs." Alvin said.

"Then let's go." Gibbs said. They all followed Gibbs out, only for Alvin to be stopped by Dave.

"Be careful." Dave said.

"Don't worry," Alvin said, "I'll be fine." Alvin then walked out and followed the others.

"We got a lead on Pinpin Pula. He was last spotted in a warehouse close to the Hudson." Detective McGarrett said.

"Let's roll." Gibbs said.

* * *

NYPD-ESU had surrounded a warehouse as Detective McGarrett, Gibbs and his team, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes each went to a different position. It was dark out, which they used to their advantage. ESU had taken down the sentries as they had approached, staying silent. They had the element of surprise on their side.

"Alright," Detective McGarrett whispered, speaking over communication to the whole group, "we breach the building on my go."

"Copy." Gibbs whispered.

"Roger that." Alvin whispered. Everyone was anxious, but they silently calmed their nerves and focused on their objective.

Inside the building, Pinpin Pula was looking out a window into Times Square. He was wondering how the FBI knew of his plan, but he couldn't figure it out. The others inside were standing guard, making sure no one interfered with their objective.

'Today,' Pinpin thought, 'America will again relive the fear they once had.'

McGarrett had peaked inside and knew what to do.

"Pula's inside," he whispered, "we breach stealthily. Go." All the teams then stealthily moved in, keeping quiet as to not alert Pula of their presence.

'Just like the _Metal Gear_ series.' Alvin said. They all then stealthily took down the ones on guard. Sure enough, Simon was right. As one of them was about to alert the others, Alvin covered its mouth and silently forced it to the ground. Brittany and the others made sure to do the same, keeping quiet. After the last of them was captured, they made their way to Pula. He was still unaware of them. Just as he was about to dial a number, McGarrett had his pistol to the back of Pula's head.

"Put the phone down, Pula." He said. Pula looked behind and saw McGarrett with ESU, the Chipmunks and Chipettes, and NCIS.

"How?" Pula asked.

"Your bombs gave you away." McGarrett said.

"Don't even try to go for a weapon." Gibbs said. Pula looked outside and saw NYPD boats with weapons aimed at where Pula would escape.

"Pinpin Pula," McGarrett said, taking the phone from Pula and setting it aside before putting cuffs on Pula's hands, "you're under arrest for murder and acts of terrorism against the United States of America." Pula said nothing as he was led out.

"Think you can handle doing things like that where you live?" Gibbs asked.

"Taking down bad guys," Alvin said, "stopping terrorists, solving cases, getting paid for it, and working alongside my brothers and our counterparts? I think I can handle that."

"Let's just hope you're prepared for your first kill." McGee said.

"No one is prepared for their first kill." Simon said.

"They just hope it doesn't happen." Jeanette said.

"No one is ready to take a life," Alvin said, "but everyone is ready to accept it."

"Who said that?" Torres asked. Alvin looked at Torres.

"Someone who knew what it took to be ready to take a life." Alvin said. He then walked off, leaving the scene.

* * *

Alvin sighed as he looked at the night sky. He thought back to when he first met Dave, how wild and wacky he was. Then he thought about Ian, and how cruel he treated him and his brothers. He then thought about when he first met Brittany and her sisters, and how they asked for his help as they learned the truth about Ian. Then he thought to when they were stranded on that island, and how he had to take responsibility to help get everyone off the island. He went through all that, and he still hadn't told Brittany how he truly felt about her. Just then, he heard a noise and went on guard, putting a paw on his handgun.

"Who's there?" Alvin asked. He then saw Torres and relaxed a bit.

"You okay?" Torres asked.

"Somewhat," Alvin said, "just thinking back on everything I've experienced."

"Worried you'll be consumed by your past?" Torres asked.

"Something like that." Alvin said.

"Dude," Torres said, "you shouldn't let your past define you. It's what brought you to this point. Take what you learned in the past, and use it as experience for the future." Torres' words went through Alvin's mind and he realized it all.

"You're right." Alvin said.

"I know I am." Torres said. Alvin then walked towards the nearest bridge and smiled.

'Everything that happened to me is all experience,' Alvin thought, 'it's all structure that built me. Just like a bridge has a blueprint, my life has a plan. I just need to form it. I need to prove I have what it takes. I need to prove my life has meaning. I need to prove...' Alvin then looked at the boats on the water before looking at the night sky once more.

"I can make it." Alvin said. He then went to Ground Zero once more, this time with different intentions. He placed a paw on one of the names and closed his eyes.

'I want all of you to hear me.' Alvin thought.

"You may not know me," Alvin said, "but I know of your sacrifice. I know of what happened to you. I prevented that from happening again, so more people wouldn't die from such a barbaric attack. What happened to you was a day that no one has forgotten, and I assure you that no one will ever be the same after hearing of what happened. There will never be such a tragic time for this country ever again. Not now, not ever." Alvin then thought of a song to sing as tribute to the fallen. He then thought of the perfect one and practiced it.

* * *

It was finally New Years Day. Alvin was still a bit nervous, but calmed those nerves enough to where he could talk to Brittany. He saw her about to go into the bathroom and approached her.

"Brittany." Alvin said, getting her attention. Brittany looked at Alvin as he stood in front of her.

"What is it, Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"There's something I need to tell you." Alvin said.

"Spit it out, Alvin. I need to take a shower." Brittany said.

"You mean the world to me," Alvin said, shocking Brittany, "and I don't know what I'd do without you. Brittany, I fell in love with you the moment I met you. We've never dated, but I can't live the rest of my life without you."

"What are you saying, Alvin?" Brittany asked. Alvin got down on one knee, pulling out a box. Brittany gasped silently, covering her mouth.

"Brittany," Alvin said, opening the box to reveal the ring he got for Brittany, "I want you to grow old and die with me."

"Alvin," Brittany said, tearing up, "are you... doing what I think you're doing?"

"Brittany," Alvin said, "will you marry me?" Brittany's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with both hands. She then smiled and nodded.

"Yes," Brittany said, "yes, I will." Alvin then got up and hugged Brittany. He then placed the ring on her left paw and smiled. She then kissed him and led him into the bathroom. She closed the door behind as she stripped down, making Alvin's eyes widen in shock. She then giggled silently and stripped Alvin down, leading him into the shower with her and closing the door. The two then kissed again from behind the door, their sillouhettes showing other activities being done. The noises couldn't be heard over the running water, but it was clear the two of them were enjoying the activities.

Moments later, Alvin and Brittany were smiling as they walked through the hotel lobby. Gibbs and McGarrett were waiting for them and Alvin smiled.

"Giving us an escort?" Brittany asked.

"You know it." Gibbs said.

"Let's go." Alvin said.

* * *

Alvin and the others were looking out at the sky. Alvin then kneeled down and closed his eyes, making a cross with his right paw and putting it in front of him.

'Bless this area,' Alvin thought, 'and watch over everyone here tonight. I ask you not as a performer, but as a believer. Protect us, Lord, and give us strength to perform at our best. Forgive us for our past, and assist us in our futures. In your name I ask. Amen.' Alvin then opened his eyes and stood up. They then looked and saw McGarrett in deep thought.

"I don't think this is over yet." Alvin said.

"Keep on your guard." Simon said. Alvin then thought deeply as well and looked at the case from a different angle.

"Guys," Alvin said, "what if Times Square wasn't the target?"

"If not Times Square," Jeanette said, "what would the target be?"

"Empire State Building?" Theodore asked.

"Brooklyn Bridge?" Eleanor asked.

"Statue of Liberty?" Brittany asked. Alvin then thought more and realized it.

"Pula wasn't targeting iconic buildings," he said, "he was targeting the people who protect them." He then ran to Gibbs.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Pula wasn't targeting Times Square," Alvin said, "he was targeting the ones protecting it. Pula targeted the NYPD, and there's one person who agreed to come here tonight."

"Oh, Hell. The Commissioner!" Gibbs said. McGarrett then dialed a number and heard someone pick up.

"What is it, McGarrett?" Someone asked.

"Where's the Commissioner's motorcade?" He asked.

"Almost at the center of Times Square," the person said, "why?"

"Tell the detail to pull over and go over the vehicles with a fine-toothed comb," McGarrett said, "Pula might have placed a bomb under or inside one of them!" He then hung up and ran to where the motorcade stopped. Gibbs and Alvin followed and McGarrett searched the vehicles before finding a bomb under the Commissioner's car, seeing a timer.

"Well?" The Commissioner asked, getting impatient.

"Evacuate the area." McGarrett said.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"EVERYONE GET BACK," McGarrett yelled, "SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" The crowd ran to one side and behind a blocade put up by the NYPD. McGarrett ran fast and jumped behind the barricade right as the Commissioner's car had exploded, narrowly avoiding getting hit by shrapnel. Gibbs looked around at the others.

"IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?!" Gibbs asked. They all nodded and McGarrett stood up, looking at the motorcade.

"Now, it's over." McGarrett said. Alvin looked at McGarrett and nodded.

* * *

Dave looked on from the crowd as Alvin and the others prepared to perform. Gibbs and the others were there as well, hoping to get a glance at Brittany's paw.

"Think he did it?" McGee asked.

"I know he did." Gibbs said.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said, "please help us welcome international pop icons, The Chipmunks and Chipettes!" Music started to play as Dave was confused.

"This is different from what they normally sing," Dave said, "what's going on?"

"They must have decided to switch it up." Torres said.

"Or Alvin did." Bishop said.

"Nope!" Gibbs said.

"Then who?" McGee asked. Alvin and the others then appeared onstage as pyrotechnics went off.

"How's it going, New York City?!" Alvin asked. They all cheered.

"Ready to bring in the new year?!" Simon asked.

"I know two are!" Jeanette said. Brittany then went to Alvin and the two held each other close, Brittany holding up her left paw, revealing the ring Alvin got. The crowd went ballistic.

"How's that for news?!" Alvin asked.

"This doesn't feel right," Theodore said, "I think someone's missing."

"You're right!" Eleanor said.

"Please help us welcome NYPD Detective Jonathan McGarrett," Alvin said, "who will be performing with us!" Pyrotechnics went off again as McGarrett appeared onstage.

"Good evening, New York City!" McGarrett said. The crowd screamed. McGee was shocked.

"He can sing?" Bishop asked.

"Can't wait to see this!" Torres said.

"Let's bring in the new year our way!" McGarrett said.

"What way is that?" Jeanette said. McGarrett grinned and looked at the crowd.

"By partying until the sun comes up," McGarrett said, "because we're in..."

"THE CITY THAT NEVER SLEEPS!" The crowd yelled.

"You're damn right we are! Let's get this thing started!" McGarrett said. The crowd cheered as the music got more lively and Gibbs smiled.

"Hit it!" The Chipmunks and Chipettes said. The music to the song 'Believer' by _Imagine Dragons_ started to play. Alvin smiled and nodded.

"You first, McGarrett." Brittany said. McGarrett grinned and snapped a finger, causing the music to stop for a bit before he looked up at the crowd and grinned, causing the music to return.

"_First things first, Imma say all the words inside my head. I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh!"_ McGarrett sang.

"_Ooh__!_" The Chipmunks sang

"_The way that things have been, oh!_" McGarrett sang.

"_Ooh!_" The Chipettes sang.

"_Second things second, don't you tell me what you think I can be. I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh!_" Alvin sang.

"_Ooh!_" Simon and Theodore sang.

"_The master of my sea, oh!_" Brittany sang.

"_Ooh!_" Jeanette and Eleanor sang.

"_I was broken from a young age, taking my sulking to the masses, write down my poems for the few that looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me!_" McGarrett, Alvin, and Brittany sang.

"_Singing from heartache, from the pain._" McGarrett sang.

"_Taking my message from the veins._" Alvin sang.

"_Speaking my lesson from the brain._" Brittany sang.

"_Seeing the beauty through the..._" Alvin and Brittany sang. McGarrett snapped his fingers again, then came the bass drop.

"PAIN!" McGarrett yelled.

"_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer!_" The Chipmunks and Chipettes sang. The bass drop went again.

"PAIN!" McGarrett yelled.

"_You break me down, you build me up! Believer, believer!_" The Chipmunks and Chipettes sang.

"_Pain! Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain! My life, my love, my drive, it came from..._" Alvin sang. The bass drop went again.

"PAIN!" McGarrett yelled.

"_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer!_" The Chipmunks and Chipettes sang.

"Come on!" McGarrett said.

"_Third things third, say a prayer to the ones up above!_" Simon and Jeanette sang.

"_All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh!_" Theodore and Eleanor sang.

"_Ooh!_" McGarrett sang.

"_You're spirit up above, oh!_" Simon sang.

"_Ooh!_" Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor sang.

"_I was choking in the crowd. Building my rain up in the cloud. Falling like ashes to the ground. Hoping my feelings, they would drown!_" Alvin and Brittany sang.

"_But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing. Inhibited, limited. 'Til it broke up and it rained down. It rained down, like..._" McGarrett sang. The bass drop came again.

"PAIN!" Simon yelled.

"_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer!_" McGarret sang.

"PAIN!" Simon sang.

"_You break me down, you build me up! Believer, believer!_" McGarrett sang.

"_Pain! I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain! My life, my love, my drive, it came from..._" Brittany sang. The bass drop went again.

"PAIN!" Simon yelled.

"_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer!_" McGarrett sang.

"Everyone!" Alvin said.

"GO!" McGarrett yelled.

"_Last things last, by the grace of the fire and the flames! You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh! Ooh! The blood in my veins, oh! Ooh!_" They all sang.

"_But they never did, ever lived, ebbed and flowing. Inhibited, limited. 'Til it broke up and it rained down. It rained down, like..._" McGarrett sang.

"Come on!" Alvin said. The drums went and they pointed at the crowd.

"_PAIN! YOU MADE ME A, YOU MADE ME A BELIEVER, BELIEVER!_" The crowd sang. The bass drop occured again.

"_PAIN! You break me down, you build me up! Believer, believer!_" The Chipmunks and Chipettes sang.

"Come on!" McGarrett said.

"_Pain! I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain! My life, my love, my drive, it came from..._" They all sang. The bass drop went one last time, and Alvin and Brittany pointed to the crowd.

"PAIN!" The crowd yelled.

"_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer!_" They all sang. The music then ended and the crowd cheered.

"Thank you!" Simon said.

"Thank you all so much!" Jeanette said. The crowd got quiet as Alvin held up a paw.

"We actually have another song we'd like to perform," Alvin said, "in memory to those lost in the War on Terror, and to the ones lost on the September 11, 2001 attacks. It might be unorthodox coming from me, but I feel that it needs to be done. Please hold all applause and cheers until the end of the song. If you wish to sing with us, you can." Alvin nodded and a band started to play the music to 'The Sound of Silence' by _Disturbed_. The lights were dimmed as a single spotlight was shown on Alvin. Just then, several smartphone lights had covered Times Square. Alvin smiled and nodded to the others before taking a breath.

"_Hello darkness, my old friend. I've come to talk with you again._" Alvin sang.

"_Because a vision softly creeping,_" Brittany sang, "_left its seeds while I was sleeping._"

"_And the vision, that was planted in my brain, still remains._" Simon sang.

"_Within the sound of silence._" Jeanette sang.

"_In restless dreams I've walked alone, narrow streets of cobblestone. 'Neath the halo of a streetlamp, I turned my collar to the cold and damp._"

"_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light,_" Eleanor sang, "_that split the night, and touched the sound of silence."_

_"__And in the naked light I saw,_" McGarrett sang, "_ten thousand people maybe more!_"

"_People talking without speaking!_" Alvin and Brittany sang.

"_People hearing without listening__!_" Simon and Jeanette sang.

"_People writing songs that voices never share,_" Theodore and Eleanor sang, "_and no one dare disturbs the sound of silence!_"

"_And the people bow and prey!_" McGarrett sang. They pointed to the crowd.

"_To the neon God they've made!_" The crowd sang.

"_And the sign flashed out its warning,_" McGarrett sang, "_in the words that it was forming!_"

"_And the sign said, 'The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls, and tenement halls!' Whispered in the sound..._" They all sang. The music stopped for a moment, allowing them to take a breath before McGarrett released it slowly.

"_Of silence._" McGarrett sang. The band then played the ending notes and the crowd cheered as the last one was held.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Alvin said, "give it up for Detective Jonathan McGarrett!" The crowd cheered louder as McGarrett smiled and waved.

"Thank you for having me perform with you," McGarrett said, "it was amazing!"

"I say we wrap it up with a classic!" Brittany said.

"That plays after the ball drops." Simon said.

"Not that classic," McGarrett said, "the OTHER classic!"

"Other classic?" Simon asked. Everyone facepalmed/facepawed at Simon's comment.

"Even I know what they mean!" Jeanette said.

"I think I'm forgetting something." Simon said.

"YA THINK?!" Everyone asked.

"Calm down," Simon said, "don't gang up on me! Jeez!" McGarrett sighs and looks at Alvin. Alvin looked back at him and nodded.

"THAT'S ALL FOLKS!" McGarrett and Alvin yelled. The crowd cheered as they all waved.

* * *

Alvin and the others looked on as the ball was close to dropping. Gibbs and the others were looking on as well. Just as the ball started dropping, Alvin led Brittany somewhere private and held her close.

"This reminds me of when you got back from that crime scene," Brittany said, "only much less stressful."

"You know what this reminds me of?" Alvin asked. Brittany looked confused.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Of when we first talked to each other in school," Alvin said, "after we first saw you perform." Brittany gasped and realized it.

"I totally forgot about that." She said. Alvin smiled.

"I almost forgot about it, too." Alvin said. Brittany looked at Alvin.

"What made you remember?" Brittany asked.

"I looked back on everything that happened to me throughout my life," Alvin said, "and I knew I had to propose before someone else did. After all, there's other chipmunks like us that can talk." Brittany smiled and they both started hearing the countdown.

"It's started." Brittany said.

"So starts our life together." Alvin said. Time seemed to slow down as it got to the final seconds.

"TEN..." The crowd yelled. Alvin smiled as Brittany moved her hair out of her eyes.

"NINE..." Dave yelled. The two moved closer to each other.

"EIGHT..." Torres yelled. Alvin held Brittany tight and Brittany smiled.

"SEVEN..." McGee yelled. Brittany put a paw on Alvin's face.

"SIX..." Bishop yelled. Alvin leaned closer.

"FIVE..." Theodore and Eleanor yelled. Brittany leaned closer.

"FOUR..." Jeanette yelled. The two closed their eyes.

"THREE..." Simon yelled. The two leaned even closer.

"TWO..." Gibbs yelled. The two held each other tight.

"ONE..." McGarrett yelled. The two puckered their lips and slowly connected as the ball reached the bottom.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone yelled. Fireworks went off as 'New York, New York' by _Frank Sinatra _started playing over speakers placed over the city. Simon kissed Jeanette and Theodore kissed Eleanor. Alvin and Brittany broke their kiss and went to the stage before looking at Dave, who was smiling happily. He nodded as Alvin and Brittany smiled and kissed onstage.

"This is the beginning of a new chapter for the Chipmunks and Chipettes," Gibbs said, looking at Alvin and smiling, "and a new start for those two." Alvin and Brittany then broke the kiss and looked up at the night sky, smiling and holding paws without a care who sees.

_As the sun sets on one story, it rises on another. What we take from that is our opinion. For there is no greater audience... than the ones who read. - **Anonymous**_


End file.
